Betrayal
by Artie-on-hands
Summary: For quite some time Loki has had to watch his brother & the effect love has had on him. It quickly grew annoying & he wanted nothing more than to vanquish the romance between his brother and the human the first chance he received. Loki planned to kill the woman & tear his brothers heart to shreds, but when his cold emerald eyes laid upon the human woman his brother loved, he froze.


**Chapter I**

* * *

To say he was a man of intolerance was completely wrong, because he was actually very serene when it came to most tedious situations he'd find himself in. Most plans never came to completion within minutes or days after they have been calculated thoroughly. Time was a value that he held preciously when most did not. Things took time and so did his utmost glorious strategies that stretched so far where he was never considered a suspect when the sin was done. All he had to do was anticipate then follow through when it was his turn to move the final piece into place to complete the game.

It was easy, almost too easy for him-so what made this suspending moment so uncomfortable? There had to be a certain term for precisely what he was feeling as he paced back and forth in his chambers.

Uninteresting? Yes, but when was anything worth his interest where it didn't include him holding supremacy and operating on his own free will?

Worrisome? How could he not be when his loaf of a brother held something far too dear that he didn't even fully recognize? Those hands were too rough for skin that needed tenderness. Arms too strong for a frame necessary of just modest embrace. Every time the blonde hugged the girl he held his breath till her release, frightened she might shatter if not too careful.

There had to be a word for a feeling such as this. Certainly his vast vocabulary of many universal languages he educated himself with could total up to something-

The god stopped mid in his tracks and looked up with his mouth agape.

"Excruciating …"

The word came out in a mere whisper. It tasted bitter on his tongue to say it out loud like that. His feelings were never meant to leave his own thoughts; he exhibited them through his actions instead of words. It got the point across to where the other knew just how serious and prevailing he was when he had his sights set upon something. Actions were always more powerful than words, and of course his brother followed that conscientiously. Too bad he didn't think before he acted or else he actually might of somewhat of an endurable brother growing up.

Laughter came from the cool night air and radiated into the room around the prince. It only intensified his annoy at the moment. With his hands folded neatly behind his caped back, he trailed the noise out onto his balcony with an amazing view of the kingdom, and other less agreeable views. A nearby tower casted a large shadow on the terrace, shielding him from any who looked in his quarters direction, which was not awfully common.

Soundlessly he stood and glared at the sight that was across from him in the balcony over, the one that belonged to Thor. Across the open night air was the brute of a prince grinning goofily as he swayed in rhyme with the faint sound of music. The prince hidden in shadow almost rolled his eyes at his brothers failed effort to attempt the waltz. What pained him more was _whom_ he was trying to dance it between.

The hands collapsed behind his back grew stricter as his cold emerald eyes narrowed in on the awful pair. Not that she was awful, just the two together was incorrect as pairing all together. She deserved better but sadly she couldn't see that just yet-but only because she had yet to taste what else was out there. She would be foolish to cease her search for love just because one brute checked a couple of her boxes.

The two continued to sway in circles and would laugh if one of them mis-stepped and wrongfully place their foot where the others should have gone. In all honestly they both seemed delightfully pleased with their nights course of plans. Though how modest it all appeared, it was enough for the couple that had spent years apart and being together again doing so little was enough to satisfy them. How touching…

The god was growing more impatient as he continued to watch, waiting soundlessly for the next part of his plan to fall through. A part of him wished he set his strategy sooner when he saw the human womean yawn. He wasn't expecting her to grow tired this early in the night. His eyes surveyed her curiously as she slightly lost her footing several times when walking back into the room. His answer to her timely sleepiness was resolved when she reemerged with a glass of Asgardian wine in hand.

He felt the corner of his lip twitch upwards at the thought of girl's poor resistance to his home world's fine drink. What ever could have made her think her planets alcohol could compare? But that small smile turned down when Thor poured more of the drink into her glass. That fool should know better than to taint her more than she already appears to be.

He anxiously watched as the human brought the fine glass to her lips but failed to ever touch them. Thor and her had both turned their heads in the direction to something moving about within the room. When one of the Asgardian guards emerged from the room and stood before them both, the other prince atlas relaxed his stance and breathed out.

Finally the next part of his plan was commencing forward as organized. He continued to observe the scene as the guard, as instructed, told Thor that the All Father requested his presence in the throne room. By the nod in Thor's head it was clear that he was obeying the fake order and would proceed to follow through exactly as planned. It was miracle how his brother could never tell the difference between an actual person and one made up of magic. It only made the young god further self-confident with his skills at the art.

The fake guard left the room rather quickly, and the green-eyed prince decided to lean on the railing to watch the two say unexcitingly goodbye to one another. He just needed for them to hurry it along so he could commence the next part of action.

The human looked down as her love approached and placed his hands on either side of her lenient face. The girl refused to look up at him till the blonde god lifted her head to face him. By the look on both their faces it appeared they were very upset, he didn't blame them though, Thor had promised a night precisely to themselves and yet here they were saying their farewells. The devious prince couldn't allow such so he purposely crafted a plan just for tonight. He was even more pleased that he decided to do such after he learned of the two drinking. Who knows where the night could have progressed. He didn't dare to even think.

The blonde kissed his lover atop the forehead as a final goodbye and hurriedly left the room, leaving the girl standing alone.

The prince who stood in the shadows wanted to feel more delight that his plan to lure Thor away went perfectly, but the affect it had on the girl was enough to make him feel a dash of fault. Though even her expression of sorrow was as picturesque as many of the further emotions she displayed.

A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts and caused him to re-enter his room in time to see the guard from Thor's room enter his. The guard in gold armor bowed for the prince then stood up straight and tall.

"Your brother is on his way into the throne room as instructed, my lord. Shall I lead the way to his chambers and watch guard?" he smirked at the fake guard and thought how trivial it was to have his own illusion speaking to him but he always followed through his procedures with no areas of question.

Plus it would look better to have a guard with instead of wondering the halls on his own. People would assume he were up to something, though he couldn't blame them since he was on rigorous surveillance. He supposed it was better than rotting away in the kingdoms dungeon where light never shown. After saving Thor from the dark elves, Odin lifted him of some of his punishment and returned him his title prince.

"Lead the way." The prince leered as the guard bowed and turned to leave out the doors sizeable frame.

He made sure to keep a few steps back so it didn't appear to others that he were be escorted. The uncomfortable looks on the other guard's faces as they passed were most amusing. He was their prince yet they still looked at him as though he were a traitor and was planning to take the throne like he once had. They weren't completely wrong though; it was only natural that the weak feared those who were dominant before them. If anything it were a compliment.

They continued to walk till the illusion of a guard halted before two double doors at the end of a private hallway. It was all too glamorous for his liking but Thor just loved those sorts of things.

The man in armor was about to knock on the door but the prince held a hand to stop him before his knuckles could make contact.

"Keep watch as told. If anyone is to come then simply lure them off till I return." He instructed the guard who nodded and took his position next to one of the overly great doors.

He said no more and went to quickly turn the doors handle, smiling, as it was unlocked. "How careless." He shook his head at his brothers mistake.

The door made no sound, as he was able to inaudibly open and sneak himself in then close it carefully behind him. His black cape dragged behind him as he walked through the enormous room lit with many candles. The smell in the air smelt of wine and the scent that the candles were horribly giving off. He didn't know how it was tolerable for anyone to live in here with a scent that burned every time you took a breath in.

The breeze from outside carried through the open room and graced through his long strands of black hair. Sliding his hair neatly back again, he advanced forward onto the open balcony, instantly laying his emerald eyes on the petite woman that leaned on the stone railing.

The prince paused to take in the sight of her long brown hair carrying in the steady breeze and the way her pale blue dress would ever so slightly form in a way around her body that was superb. If only he could see the face of this beautiful woman that stood unknowingly before him he would then truly be fulfilled.

He was to move closer but apparently the young woman was able to feel that she was not alone and turned swiftly to face away from the city. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out as she backed away with her eyes wide in alarm. She froze when her back came into contact with the railing and her hands flew to edges as if she could just push it and herself back some more.

The prince smirked and took a couple of slow paces forward till he was about a foot from the anxious woman. He looked down at her and took in the effect on her graceful features that he was able to cause her.

"Good evening, Jane Foster. You appear to be in some need of company and I couldn't help but to volunteer for both our sakes. Being hidden away by Father has made me fairly lonely and I couldn't help but to seek out someone just as lonesome as I." he smirked and took a strand of her brown hair in between his two fingers smoothly as he exhaled. "And here we are..."

"Loki…" she breathed in disbelief and wished Thor had stayed just a couple of minutes more and maybe her night wouldn't have ended up where it was now, with the God of Mischief standing before her.


End file.
